


I Believe In You

by sailortaire



Series: Coup de foudre [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Basically, Cosette And Enjolras Are Siblings, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Enjolras, ummm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6883441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailortaire/pseuds/sailortaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This entire fic is from tumblr bc I love it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Believe In You

**Author's Note:**

> Enjolras, Combeferre, and Courfeyrac share an apartment and Grantaire, Bahorel, and Feuilly do, too. Èponine knows Grantaire, and through Èponine Grantaire, Bahorel, and Feuilly know Marius and Cosette. We only meet Enjolras, Combeferre, Courfeyrac, and Grantaire in this tho.

Enjolras tried not to yell when he couldn't get on the wifi _again;_ some asshole kept hacking into it and changing the name. It was "capitalismkillswasyourpasswordreally" now, and Enjolras was ready to fucking murder a bitch.  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't have named our wifi "Patria4lyf" and this wouldn't have happened," Courfeyrac shouted from the living room.

Enjolras glared at his bedroom door and continued to angrily type in the wifi password. He tried "lololol" as the password and he got in, snorting and quickly changing the password again. 

"There," he said, "that won't happen again."

It happened again not even an hour later, and Enjolras did scream that time. 

"Who the fuck is doing this to me?" he spat, pacing around the kitchen as Courfeyrac and Combeferre watched. 

"Try 'hi'," Combeferre suggested. 

Enjolras did, and he got in. "What the fuck?", he yelled. "How did you know that?"

Combeferre and Courfeyrac shared a glance, and Enjolras sighed, trying to calm himself down.

"Is it you two? Is this whole thing funny to you? Is that it? Because-"

"No!", Combeferre and Courfeyrac shouted in unison. "It's not us," Courfeyrac said, Combeferre nodding seriously behind him.

"But, he- we, think that you should go to apartment 20 down the hall," Combeferre said. 

"The guy who keeps doing this to me lives there?" Enjolras asked.

"Yeah," Courfeyrac and Combeferre said together. Enjolras rolled his eyes, grabbed his computer, and marched out the door.

When he got to apartment 20 he took a deep breath before knocking 5 times, ready to immediately punch the person on the other side of the door in the face.

The door opened, and Enjolras forgot his own name when he saw the person who kept changing his wifi password.

"Hey," the guy said, running a hand through his black curls and smiling at Enjolras with a face that was not allowed to be so attractive when the person who it belonged to was an asshole.

"Uhh," Enjolras said, and then shook his head before pointing accusingly at the hot asshole, "you keep changing my wifi password."

"I do?", the asshole said dramatically, taking Enjolras' computer from him. "Well, I am so, _so_ sorry about that. You see, I just wanted to see who the history nerd was."

"I'm not a nerd!" Enjolras said loudly. 

"Mmmhmm," the guy said.

"I'm not!" Enjolras shouted.

"Okay," the really attractive asshole who was also really smart said.

"Yes," Enjolras said awkwardly.

"I'm Grantaire," ~~the asshole~~ Grantaire said.

"Hi," Enjolras said, and tried to grab his computer. 

Grantaire lifted it up out of his reach. "I told you my name, now you tell me yours," he said.

"No," Enjolras said.

"Fine," Grantaire said, handing him back his computer.

"Fine," Enjolras said, clutching the computer and leaving.

That night the wifi name was "thepasswordsmynumber", and Enjolras bit his lip. _Should he go over there?_

He went over there, without his computer this time, and knocked on Grantaire's door.

"Hey," he said when Grantaire opened the door.

"Hey," Grantaire said.

"I don't know your number," Enjolras said.

"I'm so, _so_ sorry about that," Grantaire said, his mouth curving into a smile.

"Well?" Enjolras asked, tapping his foot impatiently.

"I still don't have your name," Grantaire said.  
  
"And why would you need my name?" Enjolras asked.

"Because I don't think I should keep calling the love of my life that lives down the hall Apollo," Grantaire said.

"Don't call me that," Enjolras said right away, and then "love of your life?"

"If you want," Grantaire said, "but if you want to break my heart by not loving me back that's cool, too."

"Oh my god," Enjolras said.

Grantaire laughed. "You really didn't know? Your friends have known since the second day I moved in here."

"What?" Enjolras squeaked.

"I saw you and walked into a wall," Grantaire said. "You didn't notice, but Ferre and Courf did."

"Oh my god," Enjolras said.

"Well? Do you want to come in? Because I must have painted you a thousand times and I'd rather prefer a live model instead of my memory," Grantaire said.

"You still don't even know my name," Enjolras said weakly.

"You can tell me it over dinner, if you want," Grantaire said.

Enjolras stared up at Grantaire. "Okay," he said.  
  
The next morning the wifi name was changed to "apollo".

**Author's Note:**

> I'm def gonna write more in the 'verse so this'll prob become a series eventually *shrugs*. Anyway!!!!! I hope u loved it and that there were no spelling mistakes haha.


End file.
